


They Were Love

by bubblegumclouds



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Bad French, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds
Summary: Elio and Oliver make love in the morning sunrise.





	They Were Love

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I strongly apologise if any of the French is wrong, I tried my absolute best!
> 
> Twitter + Tumblr- angeltxmlinson

“Shh, we’re alone Elio, it’s okay.” Oliver’s hot breath fanned and dispersed across the tanned expanse of Elio’s skin. He trembled with anticipation at the hint of his lover's tongue gliding across his neck.  
“Mon amour, Oliver, parfait,” Elio whispered, dragging out the letters as Oliver clung to every sound.  
“Going French are we?” Oliver laughed a little, the air hitting Elio’s chest in bursts as he pressed sweet kisses sporadically.  
“Oui,” Elio giggled in response, drawing his fingers through the messy locks under his chin, drifting down.

Oliver’s lids fluttered shut, his every breath savouring the sweet scent of his Elio. The hint of the pool water illuminated his skin in the early morning sunrise, the layer making it easier for Oliver’s lips to cascade effortlessly down Elio’s body. Muscles clenched and shifted under the drag of his nose and he looked up, treasuring the effortless bliss etched over his lover's graceful features. Elio was so blessed with the most elegant of blushes that complimented his complexion when they made love rather than tainting it. Despite the distorted view, it was a magnificent sight to watch his sweetheart pliant with the pleasure he was giving. His fingers dug deep into the plush of Elio’s hips to release the building tension coursing through his body.

“Mon rêve,” Oliver muttered, pressing one last kiss just above the patch of hair coating his pubic area. Before Elio, Oliver never treasured the personal and intimate experience of making love. He never knew how unique it could be, how it was an art and how informal it became. Laughing, crying, lust, it was all a part of the package with Elio and it felt like an experience rather than sex. They didn’t just make love, they _were_ love, love poured into seconds... movements... glances.

“ _Oliver,_ ” Elio whined in impatience, kicking his legs like a child, his face beaming in a grin.  
“Attendre, Elio,” Oliver sternly rasped. Elio bit his lip at the authority in the command, the way Oliver held the control teetering on the edge had Elio reeling to do whatever he demanded. They collapsed into giggles, their hands grasping for contact in the personal moment as they could never be too sensual for too long.  
“You couldn’t have picked a sexier French word?” Elio commented, cocking an eyebrow downward at the intense, love-filled gaze.  
“Forgive me, my brain is overwise occupied,” Oliver teased back, blowing cool air onto Elio’s cock with the retort in the hopes it would reduce Elio’s comeback. When his head fell back and his arms gave up their hold, he figured he’d won that one.

Cherishing the moment was usually an outlook Oliver carried, especially in their sexual endeavours however the sun was approaching full peak and there were general family noises building in volume downstairs. So instead of worshipping Elio’s cock, he made sure to make his movements as quick and pleasurable as possible. Elio rushed to gain purchase on something as a grounding method, the high his body floated on was overwhelming. Heat and warmth radiated around his most sensitive areas and built up too quickly for Elio to stop it.

He grunted and gasped as Oliver’s tongue bathed his slit and head with a heavenly texture that had him wet and twitching. The more he thrust into the silky pressure, the more he came undone. Oliver watched through moisture filled eyes as Elio writhed and listened over the sloppy sounds as Elio repeated his name over and over. The sound he expected to hear in eternal bliss, the soft accent tinging the letters while calling out the name of his love. Elio could only find that word to say as his dick twitched and flooded Oliver’s mouth with warm come. Oliver let it flow, massaging his love with gentle caresses through his orgasm and over the peak.

Elio melted back into the bed, his muscles no longer putting up a fight and his brain switched off.  
“Oh, mon trésor, c’est magnifique,” Elio spoke with as much energy as he had left and Oliver rested his head on the bare hip as the drawl soothed over him. Despite the fact his cock was achingly hard and making a fiery heat gather in his stomach, he was too content to be riled up. Everything about Elio felt so soft, so carved with brilliance and purity that it brought about a certain aura. Oliver was tempted to give in to the moment and allow himself the orgasm he craved but watching the wicked, dimpled smile form on Elio’s expression, he knew Elio had other plans.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos, comments and subscribe :)
> 
> Twitter + Tumblr- angeltxmlinson


End file.
